young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron
Megatron (メガトロン, Megatoron) is the leader of all the Decepticons during the Great War on Cybertron, and in many ways, a fallen hero. During the Golden Age on Cybertron, Megatron cast aside his designation of D-16 and took the legendary name Megatronus (メガトロナス, Megatoronasu) as his own, named after one the Thirteen Megatronus Prime. Megatronus was a gladiator in the pits of Kaon, rose up to become a champion in the region's illegal deathmatches, who grew ambitious and saw corruption within the decrepit, oppressed, lower working caste systems and sought to put an end to them, with his own rule. Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political one and began talking with his old friend, Orion Pax, who became a mentor to him. But absolute power corrupts absolutely, like many such movements, ended up becoming a whole new tyranny. Therefore, he made his claim as he told the downtrodden that freedom of self-determination was the right of all sentient beings! When Megatronus was rejected by the High Council, he shorten his name to "Megatron", forged a Decepticon revolution, and waged war on Cybertron. Powerful, charismatic, violent, and full of rage for any who would stand in the way of his ambition and drive, Megatron brought/left the planet Cybertron wasted and past the brink of destruction. Now he and his long story rival and former brother-in-arms, Optimus Prime, battle on other worlds and planet Earth for the control of the human planet. Megatron will never forgive Optimus for "betraying" him, stealing from the Council the rank of Prime which was rightfully his. He has reserved for his old friend the greatest honor possible: glorious death at his hands. Megatron has been gone for three years, but now he's returned. He's brought the monstrous Dark Energon to Earth, and quite possibly left his sanity in space. "Decepticons!!! Our oppurtunity to revive Cybertron may have been lost. But even after ages of endless battle, we will seize control over this world. I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, and I send this message to all and any of my fellow Decepticons that still amongst the stars. Your rightful lord and master still lives and... I have returned." :—Megatron. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Frank Welker (English), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese), Antonio Fuochi (Italian), Ja-hyeong Gu (Korean), Hans-Jürgen Wolf (German), Paweł Szczesny (Polish), Arto Nieminen (Finnish), Juan Carlos Lozano (Spain-Spanish), Gerardo Vásquez (Latin American Spanish), Antônio Moreno (Brazilian Portuguese) The head of the Decepticons is just as big as Optimus Prime -- and just as bad as the Autobots' leader is good. Whether in alien fighter jet form or robot mode, Megatron's the most evil and deadly of all the Transformers. He hates how much Optimus Prime cares about Earth, and won't stop until he defeats the Autobots and makes this planet his own. He transforms into a Cybertronian Jet Fighter and has no Earth-based vehicle mode. Attributes: Gallery File:Megatron-TFP-Vehicle_1289398808.jpg|Megatron's jet mode. Personality During the series, Megatron was bad-tempered, scheming, fierce, egotistical, sadistic, and cruel. He was very manipulative and persuasive, as he was able to rally an army of Cybertronians to his cause and gain loyalty from several individuals, like Dreadwing. Megatron was mainly concerned with gaining power and would eliminate anyone who is sawn as competition and stood in his way, like Cylas, Airachnid, and Predaking. He also did not like to back down from a fight probably due to his time as a gladiator of Kaon. But he could be somewhat tolerant, as evidenced by his tolerance of Dreadwing's first attempt to avenge his brother Skyquake, before he came and rejoined the Decepticons. He was also extermely racist, believing all life in the galaxy was second to the Cybertronians, particularly organics. His only redeeming feature was that never discrimateded against the different types of Cybertronians. These qualties soon ended in his own downfall when Megatron was killed by being stabbed through the chest with the Star Saber. During his demise, Megatron showed signs of pain and agony. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Shockwave **Soundwave **Knock Out **Breakdown **Sharpfang **Underbite **Thunderhoof **Clampdown **Hammerstrike **Bisk **Chop Shop **Terrashock **Filch **Minitron **Springload **Ped **Quillfire **Fracture *Fracture's Mini-Cons **Trantulas **Razorclaw *Insecticons Family Neutral *Starscream *Airachnid *Predacons **Predaking *M.E.C.H. **Deathstroke **Silas Rivals Enemies *Autobots **Wheeljack **Smokescreen **Ultra Magnus **Sideswipe **Strongarm **Jazz **Drift *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Mini-Cons **Fixit **Panzer **Ramzer *Dinobots **Grimlock *Humans **Jackson Darby **June Darby **Raf Esquivel **Miko Nakadai **Russell Clay **Denny Clay **Sierra **Butch **Hank **Vince **Vogel *Unit E **General Bryce **William Fowler *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Unicron Weapons and Abilities Megatron is a powerful, dangerous and highly skilled combatant as befits a champion gladiator from the pits of Kaon. He fights with ferocity and no fear, but he tempers that with sheer cunning. He is a cunning tactician who deserves the title warlord. In addition to his power, ferocity, skill, and intelligence, he is a very skilled and persuasive orator, and is good at winning the sparks and minds of others, the proof for that is in the fact that he was able to rapidly gather a number of loyal followers, like Soundwave, Skyquake and Dreadwing. He possesses a powerful fusion cannon on his right arm and a sword stored under it. He can use both of these weapons to great effect. His Cybertronian Jet mode gives him the ability to fly. In addition he has remarkable stamina and durability. Gallery Weaknesses Megatron's only real weakness is his arrogance. He believes himself to be superior to all, and has the utmost confidence in his skills and abilities which is well founded. There are times when his arrogance can trump his intelligence, though not to the same extent as Starscream. Another weakness that he possessed was the inability to see potential threats, as he did not count on Jack possessing the Key to Vector Sigma, Predaking's ability to transform or Racthet disabling the Nemesis's shielding. Another weakness was his fear of certain individuals, as his fear of Optimus's Star Saber led him to making the Dark Star Saber, and his fear of the Predacons rebelling made him order the destruction of the Predacon clones. These decisions ended in his own downfall when he was killed. History In the waning years of the Golden Age of Cybertron, Megatronus (who named himself after one of the original thirteen Primes) was a gladiator who fought in the Kaon arena. Observing a disparity in freedom among the classes of his race, and that the ruling class was corrupt and all-powerful, Megatron turned rhetorician, trying to effect change. In drawing attention to this inequity, he inspired a Hall of Records clerk named Orion Pax, and the two joined forces to end corruption and bring equality to the masses. Orion and Megatronus became close allies, almost like brothers. Megatronus and Orion Pax appeared before the High Council. Megatron threatened the council, promising to overthrow them and instate himself as the next Prime—a declaration of hostility that shocked Orion, and moved him to an impassioned speech in favor of autonomy that successfully swayed the council where Megatronus had failed. Jealous, Megatronus left the council and Orion behind and assembled his followers—including perennial loyalist Soundwave and scheming second-in-command Starscream—into an army he would name "Decepticons" and finally shortened his name to "Megatron", beginning the war for Cybertron and vowing to find the Matrix of Leadership which was denied to him by the council. The war saw Megatron successfully take the city of Kaon, which contained the very arena he fought in as a gladiator, as the Decepticon capital. During a battle at Tyger Pax, Megatron damaged the Autobot Bumblebee's voice box when the scout refused to break under interrogation. Furthermore, Megatron's wartime achievements were not limited to those achieved through might: he also created the deadly cybonic plague which wiped out millions and found a way to weaponize Tox-En which he used to wipe out an entire unit in front of a horrified Bulkhead. It was through similarly poisonous means that Megatron came closest to seizing victory in the war's final stages, infecting the Core of Cybertron itself. In purifying the core, Orion was granted the Matrix Megatron had long-sought, becoming Optimus Prime. After his some of his best warriors and assassins, such as Skyquake at the Battle of Technahar, failed to kill Optimus, Megatron became obsessed with the Autobot leader and decided that destroying him was his right alone. After some early conflicts on the planet, Megatron had his lead scientist Shockwave send an army of Predacons to Earth to lay waste to any Autobot forces on the planet and secure any and all energon deposits. Eventually, the war left Cybertron in ruin and forced the whole Transformer race to exile into space, while Megatron withdrew to space to search for more troops, leaving Starscream in charge. Megatron would not leave the planet unguarded and placed a few Insecticon guards in stasis on the planet, should the enemy return. In time, when the Decepticons arrived on Earth, establishing mines to collect and guard the Energon deposits that the planet had been seeded with during the war, which is either yet to be found or not ready to mine. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Decepticon leaders Category:Gladiators Category:Decepticon Gladiators Category:Swordsmens